1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to secure and multi-level secure (MLS) networks and in particular to a system and method for providing security and multi-level security for computer devices utilized in non-secure networks.
2. Description of the Related Art
Multi-level secure (MLS) networks provide a means of transmitting data of different classification levels (i.e. Unclassified, Confidential, Secret and Top Secret) over the same physical network. To be secure, the network must provide the following security functions: data integrity protection, separation of data types, access control, authentication and user identification and accountability.
Data integrity protection ensures that data sent to a terminal is not modified en route. Header information and security level are also protected against uninvited modification. Data integrity protection can be performed by check sum routines or through transformation of data, which includes private key encryption and public key encryption.
Separation of data types controls the ability of a user to send or receive certain types of data. Data types can include voice, video, E-Mail, etc. For instance, a host might not be able to handle video data, and, therefore, the separation function would prevent the host from receiving video data.
Access control restricts communication to and from a host. In rule based access control, access is determined by the system assigned security attributes. For instance, only a user having Secret or Top Secret security clearance might be allowed access to classified information. In identity based access control, access is determined by user-defined attributes. For instance, access may be denied if the user is not identified as an authorized participant on a particular project. For control of network assets, a user may be denied access to certain elements of the network. For instance, a user might be denied access to a modem, or to a data link, or to communication on a path from one address to another address.
Identification of a user can be accomplished by a unique name, password, retina scan, smart card or even a key for the host. Accountability ensures that a-specific user is accountable for particular actions. Once a user establishes a network connection, it may be desirable that the user's activities be audited such that a “trail” is created. If the user's actions do not conform to a set of norms, the connection may be terminated.
Currently, there are three general approaches to providing security for a network: trusted networks, trusted hosts with trusted protocols, and encryption devices. The trusted network provides security by placing security measures within the configuration of the network. In general, the trusted network requires that existing protocols and, in some cases, physical elements be replaced with secure systems. In the Boeing MLS Lan, for instance, the backbone cabling is replaced by optical fiber and all access to the backbone is mediated by security devices. In the Verdix VSLAN, similar security devices are used to interface to the network, and the network uses encryption instead of fiber optics to protect the security of information transmitted between devices. VSLAN is limited to users on a local area network (LAN) as is the Boeing MLS Lan.
Trusted hosts are host computers that provide security for a network by reviewing and controlling the transmission of all data on the network. For example, the U.S. National Security Agency (NSA) has initiated a program called Secure Data Network System (SDNS) which seeks to implement a secure protocol for trusted hosts. In order to implement this approach, the installed base of existing host computers must be upgraded to run the secure protocol. Such systems operate at the Network or Transport Layers (Layers 3 or 4) of the Open Systems Interconnection (OSI) model.
Encryption devices are used in a network environment to protect the confidentiality of information. They may also be used for separation of data types or classification levels. Packet encryptors or end-to-end encryption (EEE) devices, for instance, utilize different keys and labels in protocol headers to assure the protection of data. However, these protocols lack user accountability since they do not identify which user of the host is using the network, nor are they capable of preventing certain users from accessing the network. EEE devices typically operate at the Network Layer (Layer 3) of the OSI model. There is a government effort to develop cryptographic protocols which operate at other protocol layers.
An area of growing concern in network security is the use of computer devices in non-secure networks. Such computer devices often include valuable information, which may be lost or stolen due to these computers being accessed through the non-secured network. In light of this problem, a number of related products have been developed. The products developed include Raptor Eagle, Raptor Remote, Entrust, Secret Agent and Veil. Although, these products serve the same purpose, a number of different approaches have been utilized. For example, Raptor Eagle, Raptor Remote, and Veil implement these products as software instantiations. While Entrust and Secret Agent utilize hardware cryptographic components. Additionally, Raptor products are also application independent.
A problem with the above described products is that none are based upon the use of highly trusted software. Veil is an off-line encryption utility, which cannot prevent the inadvertent release of non-encrypted information. While Raptor Eagle and Raptor Remote are based on software instantiations and thus cannot be verified at the same level of assurance. Secret Agent and Entrust while hardware based are dependent upon the development of integration software for specific applications.
It is therefore, an objective of the present invention to provide a multi-level security system that is readily adaptable to computer devices to provide an adequate level of security assurances.